


Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw

by fallingforu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #angst, #fluff, #jihan, #taglish, #yoonhong, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforu/pseuds/fallingforu
Summary: "kung 'di rin tayo sa huliaawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka?"





	1. kung hindi ikaw ay hindi nalang

**Author's Note:**

> option A won! jeonghan as a basketball superstar + joshua as his fan

[ JEONGHAN'S POV ]

9:47 AM

 **From: Joshua  
**Jeonghan, 10am 'yung practice ngayon. Hinahanap ka na ni Coach.

 

 **From: AUTOLOADMAX  
**P150.00 prepaid credits was loaded to your mobile #by ~~099501230***~~

 

 **From: Joshua  
**San ka na? Nareceive mo ba 'yung load?

10: 15 AM

 **To: Joshua:  
**I won't be able to attend the practice, busy. Tell coach

 

 **From: Joshua  
**Ok :)

 ***

 

"Sino 'yan?" tanong ni Seokmin.  
  
"Si Joshua lang. Nireremind niya lang ako tungkol sa practice" sagot ko pagkatapos ay binulsa ko na ang cellphone ko.

Wala akong balak pumasok ngayon dahil free cut daw buong umaga at hapon, wala din ako sa mood magpractice dahil paniguradong madaming routines ang hinanda ni Coach para sa 'min.  
  
"Manager nanaman siya ng team? Ibang klase!" humalakhak ito. "Alam mo ikaw, pafall ka kasi kaya ayan! Since highschool tayo nandyan na siya. 3rd year college na tayo Han! Sinundan ka pa talaga niya dito?"

Umiling nalang ako.

"I can't be harsh on him Seokmin, alam mo 'yan."

Okay naman si Joshua, malaki ang naitutulong niya sa pagmamanage ng basketball team, ang problema lang sakaniya ay masyadong siyang clingy sakin, araw araw siyang nagmemessage sa akin at araw araw din siyang naglalagay ng notes sa locker ko.

 "If this continues, kawawa naman siya Han. He needs to know that he's bothering you with your daily life." Seokmin pointed out.

Napaisip ako sandali but I dismissed the thought anyways.

"He's okay, as long as alam niya 'yung boundaries." bumuntonghininga ako.

 _Sino ba ang niloloko ko?_  


	2. kung hindi ikaw ay sino pa ba

[ JOSHUA'S POV ]

 

“Ano Joshua? Natext mo na ba si Jeonghan? Pasado alas dyes na ah.” tanong ni Coach, halata sa boses nito na wala ito sa mood.

_Patay._

Tumango ako.

Mukhang mainit nanaman ang ulo ni Coach dahil konti lang ang mga nagpalista for tryouts. Limang seniors ang nawala mula sa huling season, hindi na din nagparamdam ang mga recruits from other schools.

“Ah, Coach…” panimula ko. “Ano kasi… Coach, ako nalang kakausap sa mga magttryout.”

“ANO?! Nasan si Jeonghan?” sigaw nito. “Siya ang Team Captain tapos siya pa ang wala dito? Asan ba siya?! Tawagan mo ako ang kakausap!”

“Coach, kalma lang.” sabi ko at inabutan siya ng energy drink. “First day of school pa naman ngayon, mukhang may inaayos lang si Jeonghan. Pipilitin ko siyang pumunta.”

Walang sinabi si Coach at bigla nalang itong lumabas sa dugout, napaupo ako sa sahig sa sobrang kaba.

“Ayos ka lang? Mukhang napag-initan ka nanaman ni Coach” tanong ni Seungcheol, isa sa mga assistant coach ng team.

Tumayo ako at tumango.

“Ayos lang naman na sakin mabaling ang galit ni Coach.” napatingin ako sa kawalan.

“Basta wag lang kay Jeonghan?” tanong nito.

_“Basta wag lang si Jeonghan.”_ sagot ko.

“You’re hopeless.”

* * *

 

7:49 AM

**To: Jeonghan  
** Good morning Jeonghan! Practice after class. 6pm, orientation din :)  
  
 **From: Jeonghan**  
Ok, noted.

 

* * *

 

 

Buong umaga akong nakangiti dahil sa reply ni Jeonghan. Isa siya sa mga dahilan ko kung bakit mas pinili kong maging manager ng basketball team dito sa Pilipinas imbes na magstay sa LA.

“Mukhang maganda ang umaga mo ah, Josh?” tanong ni Hansol. “Nakascore ba kay Jeonghan?” tinaas baba niya pa ang kilay niya.

Natawa ako sa sinabi niya.

“Sablay pa din eh” sagot ko naman.

_Free throw lang ‘yung reply niya kanina._

“Hayaan mo! Sablay man ngayon, papasok at papasok ka pa din sa puso niya! Parang ako kay Seungkwan.” kumindat pa ito.

I sighed. “Ikaw na may lovelife, Han. Sa panaginip lang ‘yun posible eh.”

“Ano ka ba, hindi kita _binobola_ ,” nagtaas-baba nanaman ang kilay nito sabay sabing “Pustahan pa tayo.”

Nagkibit-balikat nalang ako.

 

* * *

 

Pagkatapos ng morning classes ko, dumiretcho ako agad sa gym para mag-ayos. Inayos ko ang mga upuan para sa initiation na magaganap mamamaya para sa mga tanggap na rookies at pagkatapos ay pinili kong punasan ang mga bola na nasa storage room.

Hindi ko namalayan ang oras at nakatulog na pala ako.

“Josh? Josh! Nandito ka lang pala? Kanina ka pa namin hinahanap!”

Napatalon ako. Nakita ko sina Jihoon at Seungcheol na may hawak na evaluation forms. Napatingin ako sa phone ko at may tatlong messages doon at missed calls.

12:15 PM

**From: Jeonghan  
** Where are u?

1:45 PM

**From: Jeonghan  
** Free cut mo?

3:17 PM

  
**From: Jeonghan:  
** Joshua.

 

**_[ 5 MISSED CALLS: JEONGHAN ]_ **

 

“Josh, malapit na magstart ang orientation slash initiation. Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Coach.” sabi ni Seungcheol.

 “Si Jeonghan nga ang inutusang maghanap sa ‘yo.” dagdag pa ni Jihoon, napansin kong siniko siya ni Cheol.

  _Ah… Si Coach pala ang naghahanap sakin._

“Napuyat kasi ako kagabi. Hindi pa kasi tapos ‘yung observation at notes ko para sa team from last season.” paumanhin ko.

 “Sabay ka na sa ‘min, good vibes naman si Coach ngayon kaya hindi ka papagalitan non.” Cheol tapped my shoulder pero hindi pa din nawala ‘yung kaba sa dibdib ko. Hindi ako mapakali dahil pakiramdam ko ay isa akong perwisyo kay Jeonghan ngayong araw. Ang saya ko palang kaninang umaga dahil sa reply niya, mukhang huli na ‘yun.

Dahil sa takot, sumabay nalang ako kina Cheol at Jihoon na lumabas sa storage room. They even joked about Coach kicking me out of the team, natakot naman ako sa joke. Kahit kasi sabihing ‘good vibes’ si Coach may mood swings pa din siya.

Mula sa halfcourt ay kitang kita ko na agad si Jeonghan. Siya lang ang nakajersey at kapansin-pansin ang manbun nito.

I bit my lower lip.

_Grabe, ang gwapo talaga._

Nagtama ang mata namin pero dahil sa kahihiyan ay nag-iwas ako ng tingin.

“Eto pala ang manager natin, Joshua Hong.” rinig ko na sabi ni Coach, abot tenga ang ngiti nito. Napaangat ako ng tingin sa mga rookies.

“Jisoo?! Ikaw nga!”

Nanlaki ang mata ko, mga kaibigan ko lang sa South Korea ang may alam ng Korean name ko.

“Sino---???” hindi ko na natapos ang sasabihin ko dahil bigla nalang niya akong niyakap.

“Mingyu Kim!” masayang sabi nito. Bahagya ko siyang tinulak para matitigan siya, ilang segudo bago ko siya makilala.

“Mingyu!” ako naman ang yumakap dito. “Long time no see! Kumusta?” kumalas din naman ako agad sa yakapan namin.

“Ayos lang, nakita kita sa may gate tapos nagtanong tanong din ako. Tinanong ko kung may Jisoo ba sa basketball team, wala daw eh mukhang hindi nila alam ang Korean name mo.” napangiti ito. “Buti nalang at sinundan ko ang gut feel ko.”

Ginulo niya ang buhok ko tsaka ko lang napagtanto na nasa harap nga pala kami ng buong varsity team. “Mamaya nalang tayo mag-usap, balik ka na muna dun.” bulong ko dito. Napangiti si Mingyu at tumango.

Nagpatuloy ang pagpapakilala ni Coach sa ‘min. Maya-maya pa’y inabot na ni Cheol at Jihoon ang mga evaluation ng mga rookies at maging sa mga existing players.

Pasimple ko namang sinusulyapan si Jeonghan na nakakunot ang noo sa hawak niyang papel.

“Joshua,” tawag ni Coach. “Ready na ba for initiation?”

“Yes Coach.” sagot ko. Tumakbo ako papunta sa lagayan namin ng basketball balls at isa isang binato sa gym. Halos benteng bola ang nagkalat sa gym.

“Makinig kayo,” si Jeonghan na ang nagsalita. “Para sa initiation, ako ang makakalaban niyo. Kayong lima, bibigyan ko kayong isang minuto para magshoot mula sa three-point line.”

Tumango-tango ako at nang papunta ako sa pwesto ko para orasan ang mga rookies at kunin ang scores nila ay bigla nalang niya akong tinawag.

“Joshua, dito ka sa tabi ko mag-ooras at para makita ko ang final score agad.” sabi nito, hindi ko makita kung galit ba siya o hindi.

_Damn that poker face,_ bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko sa pagtawag niya sakin.

Nanigas ako sa kinatatayuan ko pero agad din akong nakabawi. Ilang minuto pa ay nagsimula na ang mga rookies na magshoot, patuloy lang ako sa pagbantay sa oras at pagrecord ng scores nila.

“Akin na ‘yan,” kinuha ni Jeonghan ‘yung timer at bahagya siyang lumapit sakin “para hindi ka mahirapan, _Jisoo_.” bulong nito. Nakakapanindig balahibo.

_Shit._

Parang lalabas na sa ribcage ko ‘yung puso ko. Parang umiikot din ang paligid.

“Anong score Joshua?!” sigaw ni Coach.

Hindi ko masagot si Coach dahil sa mga titig ni Jeonghan.

_Shit talaga._

Nabitawan ko ang scoreboard na hawak ko at napatakbo nalang sa banyo. Kinabog ko ang dibdib ko, parang kumikirot at parang pinipiga.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tapos ko na pero walang ending so, will cut in parts. next part will be posted tomorrow! :)


	3. pinipigilan na ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of sentiments and heartbreaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry late upload, nagthethesis kasi si kuya  
> follow @fallingforyouPH and stream HOME ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘  
> pt. 2 tomorrow!!! don't want to spoil the ending ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pero sana wag kayong magalit sakin (T⌓T)

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Man, it's been a long night just sitting here trying not to look back (Sad by Maroon 5)

* * *

 [ JEONGHAN'S POV ]

 

"Narinig ko kay Hoshi 'yung nangyare sa orientation," sabi ni Seokmin "Effective 'yung ginawa mo ah? Umiiwas na si Joshua sa 'yo."

Naramdaman ko ding madalang nalang magtext si Joshua at kapag practice ay madalas niyang kasama si Mingyu. Halos wala na ding notes sa locker ko.

"Wala naman akong ginawa sakaniya." giit ko, pero ilang gabi ko ding inisip 'yung ginawa ko.

 _I just snapped._ Hindi ko alam kung bakit inis na inis ako nung araw na 'yun.

 "Ok Han, whatever floats your boat." nagkibit-balikat si Seokmin at nagpatuloy kami sa paglalakad papuntang canteen.

Lunch time at next period ay free cut dahil may annual planning ang mga profs, pagkatapos kumain ay nagpaalam ako kay Seokmin na pupunta munang dugout para matulog.

"Sure ka dugout pupuntahan mo at hindi si Joshua ah?" ngumisi ito.

Sinamaan ko lang siya ng tingin, rinig ang halakhak ni Seokmin sa buong corridor.

 

❀❀❀

 

Nang makarating ako sa gym ay napatigil ako sa may pintuan nang makita ko si Mingyu na nagpapractice. I stood there and observed his shooting skills and ball handling, he was shooting 3s beyond the arc na para bang ang dali lang gawin nun. Unang tingin palang sakaniya ay alam ko na na may potensyal ito.

_Height, looks and talent._

Lalapit na sana ako nang bigla itong nagsalita.

"Jisoo, pano ba yan? 12/12 'yung nashoot ko." nakangising sabi nito kahit na hinihingal pa.

_Jisoo._

Nakaramdam nanaman ako ng inis.

"Oo na," tumatawang sabi ni Joshua. "Bibigyan kitang mataas na grade sa evaluation para isama ka ni Coach sa first five."

"Anong oo na? Sabi mo kapag 12/12 ang mashoot ko ay lalabas tayong dalawa this weekend." lumapit si Mingyu kay Joshua at bahagyang niyugyog ang balikat nito. "Hindi ko kailangan ang magandang evaluation ano!"

Mas lumakas ang pagtawa ni Joshua. "Isipin ko muna." pabirong sabi pa nito.

"Ya!" sigaw ni Migyu, nagpatuloy sa pagtawa si Joshua habang nagsusulat sa evaluation form na hawak niya.

Tumitig ako kay Joshua, ngayon ko lang napansin ang maaliwalas niyang mukha kapag tumatawa siya. His 'eye smile' was a breathe of fresh air for me. Lagi ko nalang kasi siyang nakikitang pagod o puyat. Ngayon ko lang din napansin na right-handed pala ito.

 _Ano ba Jeonghan? Anong ginagawa mo!_ isip ko.

Umiling ako at nagsimulang maglakad papuntang dugout.

"Team Captain!" tawag ni Mingyu sakin, tinignan ko siya at tumango ako.

Tumingin din ako kay Joshua pero tumango lang din ito at agad umiwas ng tingin sakin.

"Capt! 1 on 1 naman tayo." hamon ni Mingyu, excitement is visible in his eyes.

"Pass muna," sabi ko. "Next week na 'yung practice game sa kabilang university, dun nalang tayo mag 1 on 1."

"Tatalunin kita Captain," there was a note of finality in his voice. 

"We'll see about that."

_I hate losing._

❀❀❀

* * *

 

[ JOSHUA'S POV ]

"'Yun na 'yung crush mo?" humarap si Mingyu sakin nang makapasok si Jeonghan sa loob ng dugout. "Ayaw naman niyang makipag-1 on 1 sakin eh! Takot siguro dahil mas matangkad ako sakaniya."

"Wag ka ngang maingay diyan! Baka marinig ka niya." pinalo ko ang braso nito. "Magaling si Jeonghan, baka umiyak ka sa practice game kapag natalo ka niya."

 _"Kapag natalo ka niya."_ He made a face. "Alam mo ikaw..." his voice trailed off.

"Ano?!" hamon ko dito.

"You should really see yourself in other people's perspective, nakita ko palang ang pagtitig mo kay Jeonghan alam ko na agad na may gusto ka sakaniya. Your eyes sparkle, parang noong nagpeperform ka sa harap ng buong klase." inakbayan ako ni Mingyu. "Kaya ba tinanggihan mo ang offer na scholarship sa 'yo sa Korea at LA para sakaniya?"

Tumango ako.

"Scholarship lang 'yun," napatingin ako sa basketball ring. "Pero alam mo minsan? I'm not sure if I like him o nakasanayan ko lang talagang sundan siya lagi."

"Why not try getting him out of your system? Malay mo makaahon ka sa nararamdaman mo sakaniya and realize that you're just fanboying over him." suhestiyon nito.

"You think it'll work?" I was asking for validation.

"It's a win-win situation for you," sabi ni Mingyu.

_A win-win situation..._

 

* * *

 

 _-FLASHBACK-  
_ _Summer. Year 2010_

_When we landed una kong naisip ay: Of all places in the world, bakit sa Pilipinas pa naisipan ni Mama na magbakasyon kami?_

_I could feel the heat just by looking out the window. Tirik ang araw at ang mga kasama namin sa eroplano ay handa dahil halos nakapambahay lang sila, ako lang ang naiiba. Hinubad ko ang jacket na suot ko at tinali sa bewang ko._

_"Faster, Josh! Nandyan na ang Tita mo." sabi ni Mama._

_Binilisan ko ang paglakad ko pero 'yung lalaki sa harap ko ang mabagal._

_"Excuse me," sabi ko dito pero mukhang di niya ako naririnig. "Excuse me." sabi ko ulit at tinapik ko ang balikat niya._

_"Anong kailangan mo?" tanong nito._

_Napatigil ako at napatitig sakaniya._

_"W-wala," sagot ko nalang at binilisan ko ang lakad ko. Narinig ko pang tinawag nya akong "weird."_

❀❀❀

 

_"Josh, are you sure about this?" tanong ni Mama sa 'kin. "You always wanted to be a musician at madaming schools ng nagooffer sa 'yo. Kakayanin mo ba sa Pilipinas? High school to college ka talagang magsstay dun? Is this your way of rebelling ha?!"_

_"Ma, I'll be fine" sabi ko dito. Kinuha ko 'yung dalawang scholarship letter na hawak niya, she was quite hysterical when I turned them down._

_"Baka ma-homesick ka 'dun. Dito ka nalang sa LA." bakas ang lungkot sa boses nito._

_I hugged her. "Ma, don't worry. Kung gusto mo araw araw tayong magvivideo call, uuwi din ako sa birthday mo and even on holidays."_

_She hugged me back and started crying. "Mamimiss kasi kita," she held my face "Hindi ko na ba mababago ang isip mo?"_

_I pinched her nose. "_ _I will miss you too po."_

_"What made you change your mind?"_

  _"A great philosopher once said, follow your dreams."_

_She pinched my waist._

_"Ayan ka nanaman sa great philosopher na 'yan. Where do you learn those things?!"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

(PRESENT TIME)

10:49 PM

 **From: Jeonghan  
**Are you free this weekend?

 **To: Mingyu  
**He's asking me if I'm free this weekend

 **From: Mingyu  
**Bakit daw? Sabihin mo hindi hahaha

 **To: Jeonghan**  
Hindi eh. Why?

 **From: Jeonghan**  
Coach asked me to take you with me, ocular inspection sa other university.

 **To: Mingyu:  
**Looks important?? Ocular inspection daw

 **From: Mingyu:**  
Tell him, iba nalang isama niya

 **To: Jeonghan  
**Sorry, hindi talaga ako pwede. Ask Cheol or Jihoon :)

 **From: Jeonghan**  
Are you still avoiding me, Jisoo?

 

Nabitawan ko ang phone ko.

_Ah shit, what to reply?_

10:55 PM

 **From: Mingyu  
**Any updates? Ano daw?

 **To: Jeonghan  
**Hala siya! Hindi!!!

 **From: Jeonghan  
**Then go with me this weekend.

 **To: Mingyu  
**Tinanong niya ako kung umiiwas ba daw ako!!

 **From: Mingyu**  
Remember, get him out of your system?

 **To: Mingyu  
**Wag nalang kaya akong magreply?

 

11:01 PM

 _Jeonghan calling...  
_ _[ANSWER] [DECLINE]_

**To: Mingyu**  
Tumatawag siya!!!!!  
  
**From: Mingyu**  
Wait tawagan kita para kunwari busy 'yung line mo  


**From: Jeonghan  
**Sagutin mo

 

 11:11 PM

 _Mingyu calling..._  
**[ANSWER]** [DECLINE]  
  


_Sorry Jeonghan._

"Ano? Ayos ka lang?" tanong ni Mingyu.

"Parang pinipiga 'yung puso ko. Hindi naman siya ganito sakin dati." I sighed.

"See? You'll get over it. Give it some time lang." sabi ni Mingyu

 

**From: Seungcheol  
Where are you?**

 

"Wait lang Mingyu ah, tumatawag si Cheol eh." sabi ko

"Sige lang."

 

 **To: Seungcheol  
**Nasa bahay, bakit?

 **From: Seungcheol  
**Yung crush mo nandito sa bar. Wasted at galit na galit. Nasan daw si Jisoo

 **To: Seungcheol  
**Ha?

 

"Mingyu sandali lang, mukhang importante 'yung sasabihin ni Cheol." paalam ko, hindi ko na hinintay ang susunod nyang sasabihin.

 

_Calling Seungcheol..._

 

Sinagot niya sa pangalawang ring, sumalubong sakin ang ingay sa bar. Rock metal songs.

"HELLO JOSH! NASA XXX BAR KAMI LASING NA LASING SI JEONGHAN." pasigaw na sabi ni Seungcheol. "TEKA LANG AALIS LANG MUNA KAMI SA DANCE FLOOR... JEONGHAN HALIKA NA!! JIHOON TULUNGAN MO NAMAN AKO."

Hindi ako mapakali at habang hinihintay ko si Cheol ay naisip kong magbihis nalang.

"Hello Josh? Naririnig mo na ako?" tanong ni Cheol. "Ano----"

"JISOO!!!! N-nasan ka???????"

I froze, he sounded so drunk.

"Jeonghan umayos ka nga!" narinig ko na sabi ni Cheol, jeonghan just laughed.

"Hoy Hong Jisoo, s-sabihin mo naman sakin kung b-bakit ka umiiwas. D-diba no. 1 kita????? Sabi mo pa nga  _I'll always be there for you..._ Where are you now??" tuloy tuloy na sabi nito. "AhhHH!!! Ibalik mo nga sakin 'yung phone. Di pa---."

"Tama na 'yan Jeonghan, Josh lasing lang siya. He'll sober up." si Cheol nanaman.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Hintayin niyo nalang ako diyan. I'm on my way. Ako na maghahatid kay Jeonghan."

I heard Cheol and Jihoon argue, they were both against the idea of me going to that bar but I think I needed this moment to talk with Jeonghan, at least he's honest when he's drunk.

 

* * *

 

"Oh? Joshuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" tumakbo si Jeonghan papunta sakin. He held my face. "S-sabi ko na nga ba dadating ka!!!" his cheeks were flushed.

He snaked his arm around me and I felt his weight, he can't even stand on his own at this point.

"Sige na Cheol, Jihoon... ako nang bahala sakaniya."


End file.
